


Forever and Always

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Intense, Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: What happens now that Ethan and Luz finally get a moment to themselves in the office?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Forever and Always

Their gazes met from across the meeting table, and the unmistakable tinge of pink flushed Ethan’s cheeks at the brief eye contact. His mind went back to last night’s rendezvous and the way she moaned his name under the moonlight, the feel of her sweat-glistened soft skin gliding against his, the penetrating gaze every time she looked up at him while he made love to her. She met his eyes again, arching a brow, the same color on her cheeks matching his own. What expression had been on his face just now? He thought to himself and shifted in his seat. Clearing his throat, he focused his attention back to the matter at hand.

It was the last meeting of the day, and Baz continued proposing his theory on the patient’s diagnosis, his hands waving around in the air, while June listened intently—both completely unaware of the palpable moment their colleagues just shared.

They came to a unanimous conclusion regarding the diagnosis, and all three made to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Ramsey," Baz waved with a big smile, making his way out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Mirani." Ethan said with a curt nod.

June said her goodbyes, and Ethan stayed sat at the table, writing down a few notes, but keeping his ears open to one particular set of footsteps—the ones he could recognize from a mile away.

Luz threw on her coat, ready to finally get home for some much needed sleep after a long day at work. Ethan got to his feet and reached his desk with his back to her, putting the case file away. "Dr. Beltrán, may I have a moment of your time, please?"

"Of course, Dr. Ramsey," Luz answered, stopping at the threshold.

At the sound of the door shutting, he briskly turned around, keeping his eyes on his colleagues until they disappeared down the hall. His glance finally fell on her with darkened eyes, a look Luz knew all too well.

"Ethan Jonah Ramsey, just why did you need a moment of my time...?" she managed to say.

He stepped closer to her, ever so cautiously while darting his eyes to the glass partition. He knew this was a risk, but he couldn’t help the hunger he felt for her. Her moans still echoed in his mind, and he wanted the thrill of hearing them again.

The more his body heat inched closer, the louder her heart pounded. As much as she knew they shouldn’t be doing this, the chance that they could be caught at any moment, turned her on more than she wanted to admit.

"Whatever do you mean? It’s not out of the ordinary to want a moment alone with my girlfriend," he gruffly whispered.

Her back pressed against the closed door, her breathing becoming heavier.

His steps halted a few inches from her, and he craned his neck to see that they were alone. The hall remained empty once Baz and June had long made their retreat, not a soul in sight, and Ethan smiled to himself.

"I know that smirk. You’re up to no good, Dr. Ramsey."

"Wouldn’t you like to know..."

She sucked in a breath, the wetness already pooling between her legs at the way his piercing blue eyes looked right through her. She slowly removed the coat she had on, and she couldn’t miss the way his eyes trailed her body.

"Why don’t you show me." She said the words before she could stop herself.

All cohesive thoughts flew out the window as he stepped closer and reached for her hand to lay a gentle kiss on it. The contact was tempting, and she wanted to feel those soft lips _everywhere._ He let his lips linger against her skin, darting his tongue out to get a taste, and she let out a quiet moan at the sensation.

"You’re playing a dangerous game, Ramsey," she whispered.

"Then let’s make it worthwhile," he responded and stepped away to close the blinds.

She stared at his broad back, lowering her gaze to the tight ass that was currently covered by the lab coat. She swallowed hard at the memory of her hands on it and the way his hips gyrated in rhythm with hers. She had to turn away or she would pounce on him without giving him the chance to protect their privacy.

She paced the room before coming to a stop in front of his large desk, and an idea quickly came to mind—an idea that sent a thrilling rush throughout her body.

Once ensuring their privacy wouldn’t be violated, he turned around to find Luz propped up on the desk, cross-legged, looking right at him with a come-hither stare.

"Oh, you temptress." His eyes went straight to the way her titillating sitting position exposed a glimpse of her legs—enough to make his heart race.

She giggled, but quickly fell under his spell again as he strode over to her, determination in his eyes. He paused in front of her, and her thighs clenched together at the contact of his fingers walking up her goosebump-ridden arm.

She needed more, she needed to feel the firmness against her body. She pulled him close by the lapel of his lab coat and wrapped her legs around his waist. His eyebrows shot up at her boldness, and he quickly felt the fabric of his pants straining in one particular area.

She felt his hardness between her legs and suppressed a deep moan. Her hands instinctively untucked his shirt and she slipped them underneath to caress his taut abs and trace along his Adonis belt. The feeling of her warm hands exploring his skin overwhelmed him. He leaned down, and their lips instantly collided.

The intoxicating adrenaline rushed back. Their tongues frantically explored each other with need. His large hand held the back of her head as they tasted each other, while his other rested on the small of her back, slowly making its way lower and lower as their bodies pressed together. They were lost in heady kisses and each other. The feel of his stubble scraping against her jaw and neck sent her head spinning.

His head dipped lower to her breasts, and he nibbled and sucked on the exposed skin, not being able to hold himself back. She winced at the slight pain, but showed her eagerness by uttering pleased whimpers and holding his head in place. Her pounding heartbeat vibrated against his lips as they sucked and his tongue swirled around the area. He ended the love bite with a few tender kisses and trailed his lips back up to her mouth.

"God, I love the taste of your skin," he muttered.

Their bodies charged with euphoric need. The urgency to feel each other’s nakedness became strong, and within a few seconds, their clothes lay scattered on the floor. They took in the sight of each other’s bare bodies, gazes filled with lust as they took in every inch before them. The blood rushed between his legs upon laying eyes on her glistening intimacy, and she licked her lips as he jerked with need for her.

Her back fell back against the cold surface of the wooden desk, knocking over the framed photograph of them at a wedding in the process. They giggled to themselves upon taking notice and resumed their desperate kisses.

Her hands raked through his silky thick hair, coaxing a grunt to escape his lips as she grabbed a fistful. The sound of their ragged breaths combined with the sturdy but squeaky desk filled the air.

She broke the kiss to look up at his crimsoned face, darting her eyes from his hungry eyes to his wet and swollen lips. They stared at each other for a few moments, marveling at the person they held close in their arms. He raised his hand to tenderly brush his thumb against her lips, and her heart leapt at the way he smiled down at her with a piercing gaze.

Her arms circled around his neck, and she lay wet kisses along his cheeks, jaw, and neck, claiming every inch of skin she could.

"I love it when you look at me like that," she moaned, tugging his lower lip between her teeth.

He grunted at the spine-tingling-inducing sensation.

They were consumed by each other when, suddenly, the sound of distant muffled footsteps broke their reverie all too quickly. With their hearts in their throat, their gaze broke, and they whipped their attention toward the door.

The set of footsteps squeaking along the linoleum flooring continued down the hall, and Ethan and Luz held their breaths as the sound became their only focus. They remained unmoving, frozen in place with their naked bodies pressed together. What a scandal it would be to be caught in such a compromising position.

After a few heartstopping seconds, the footsteps eventually disappeared, and they breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"That was so close." She felt like she’d just run a marathon. She struggled to find her breath at the close call they’d just had.

Ethan stared down at her, pushing the loose strands of her hair away from her face. "It’s all right, they’re gone," he whispered, though he didn’t need to. No one walking by would hear a peep coming through the thick glass walls. And the thought was exhilarating.

Their attention went back to each other, and the mood shifted back to the intense desire surrounding them. He interlaced their fingers and pinned Luz’s hands over her head as his lips attacked her neck and chest. She squirmed beneath him, grinding her intimacy against his stiffness, causing their moans to multiply.

His kisses went lower, and he knelt down on the ground to lavish the part he wanted to taste the most. Her eyes stayed glued to the sight of his head between her legs. That all-familiar smirk graced his lips, and those ocean-blue eyes hungrily stared back. Her eyes traveled to his tongue licking his lips, and the anticipation built when his fingers dug into her thighs as he held them spread open.

She watched, entranced, as his head dipped to kiss her inner thighs. His mouth moved slowly, taking the time to tease her and get her ready for the main event. She bit her lip, almost whimpering, wanting those lips to ravish the part that ached for him.

Patience was key when it came to Ethan. Ironic, considering he was the least patient man she knew. But when it came to their intimate moments, he thrived on the anticipation. It got him off to watch her squirm and beg for him. He loved to draw out the impatient little whimpers, the sound of them making the blood rush straight to his cock.

The evidence of last night’s tryst was still marked inside her thigh, the bite imprint slightly visible around the red bruise. He gave it a light peck and continued on his luscious journey. Her heels dug into his back, and she held her breath as his mouth inched closer and closer until, finally, letting his tongue indulge in her juices.

Her palm pressed against her mouth to suppress her moans, and Ethan reached to quickly remove it.

"No need for that. No one will hear you. Be as loud as you want, I want to hear you. I’ll make sure of it." He smirked and continued working his tongue up and down her slit.

She didn’t need to be asked twice with a lover like Ethan; his tongue was magical. She succumbed and let herself be as vocal as she wanted, which made him very happy and very hard. The sounds she made were music to his ears, and he watched her throw her head back, letting out a series of pleased cries.

Her hands gripped his hair as his mouth circled and sucked her clit. She was lightheaded, completely at his mercy as he worked to send her over the edge. He knew her body well enough by now to know when she was close. He felt her clench and tighten as she panted every breath.

His tongue worshipped her. She shivered and went tense as she felt the oncoming release. With a last cry, she lost all control and succumbed to the shockwaves.

She lay spent, and he came up, leaving a trail of gentle kisses up to her mouth. She tasted herself on his lips and swallowed each other’s satisfied moans.

She craved the touch and feel of his girth. Her hand reached between his legs to stroke his length. It stood in attention, and his muscles constricted at the stimulation. Her hand became slick with his precum, and she continued moving her hand up and down, smiling to herself as he growled with want. He looked down between their bodies where her hand pumped and gripped his rock hard cock.

His breathing became heavier, and he jerked his hips to match her pace. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the feeling all too intense, he needed fill her throbbing core.

"Stop, I need to feel you..." he panted, catching her wrist to a halt.

The sentence alone stirred the exhilarating fire within her. She let it consume her and completely overtake her senses.

"How do you want me, Ethan?" she asked him.

His breath was shaky, and his eyes filled with lust at the question.

"Turn around and bend over," he instructed, voice deep and husked.

She was more than happy to fulfill his wish. She slipped off the desk, and bent over the surface with her hands gripping the edges. His Adam’s apple bobbed at the sight of her ready and waiting for him. His fingers slid down her back before stopping at her hip to hold her steady.

He gripped his length, rubbing it up and down her drenched entrance, letting the teasing motion linger. Her head felt dizzy, she began circling her hips, losing herself in the sensation of his throbbing cock sliding against her.

"I need something. Once second," she heard him say as he stepped away.

The separation left her feeling empty. She heard movement by the other side of the desk, and before she could ask him what he was doing, she heard the unmistakable sound of the condom wrapper.

"Good thinking," she noted, thankful they weren’t completely lost in the heat of the moment that they forgot this important step.

He rolled it down his length. "Ready for me, baby?"

"Yes," she muttered in anticipation.

He tightened his hold on her hip again and began driving his hips forward to slowly fill her heated core.

"Oh, my god! Yes!" she yelled out, holding the edge of the desk with all her might as he plunged himself further into her.

He grunted as her walls clenched around him, eager for every inch of him. He paused to let her adjust and took the moment to bend over to kiss up her neck and tug on her earlobe with his teeth, letting his tongue graze along the shell of her ear. She reveled in the sudden wave of chills that spread from her head to her toes, twisting around to capture his lips in a fervent kiss.

Her rolling hips caught his attention again, she wanted him...desperately. He slid out, inhaled a deep breath, and sunk back in. Their hearts thumped in their chest, matching the pace of his accelerating thrusts. Her fingertips went white as she held onto the desk.

The electricity rippled through them as their movements became frenzied. She felt the drops of his sweat fall onto her back, and his guttural grunts filled her with adrenaline. He reached for her hands and gripped them behind her back to bury himself deeper.

They were drunk on each other, completely hypnotized by the spark only they could produce.

She clenched further around him, feeling the euphoria building in her abdomen. He needed to see her eyes. They were his source of comfort. There was no greater feeling than coming undone with her gaze on him.

"I want to see you, Luz. Look at me." He pulled out so she could turn over.

Her legs were shaky, and she tried her best to not let her knees buckle. Ethan quickly took notice and helped her up by her thighs before setting her on the desk again.

Their skin glistened with sweat. They felt their frantic heartbeats as they stared at each other with half-hooded and dazed eyes.

"You’re so beautiful," he whispered with a shaky breath and captured her lips.

They clung to each other, breathless, and he guided himself to her entrance again. She felt the sharp thrust, uttering another choked cry, and matched his pace.

He pumped his hips, the sound of their skin slapping together becoming louder and louder, until the energy finally burst. Shivers took over as their hips jerked at the jolting release. Their breathing was loud and ragged. He pressed his forehead against hers, losing himself in the feeling of her trembling body. He held her tightly, helping her come down from the high.

His gaze was tender. She leaned against the touch of his smooth hands on her cheek. She felt complete as he stared down at her. Her parted lips uttered an ‘I love you’ as she fought to catch her breath.

His flushed face was full of adoration at her words. They made his heart swell. He became hypnotized by her again; he never wanted this feeling to end. He held her, hoping for the moment to stretch on for eternity.

"I love you too, beautiful. Forever and always."


End file.
